Love & Truth
by DaisyDaisuki
Summary: Drable isi 10 fic tentang cinta dan kebenaran  -random pairing Visual Kei- R&R please  Chapter 2 Updated
1. Chapter 1: Like a Hot Chocolate

Title: Love & Truth

Author: Akihito Kouyoshima ft. BlacKaitani_Rosary

Disclaimer: PSco (ex. Miyavi), under code, but OC, story and setting is mine and BlacKaitani_Rosary

Warning: OOC, Shonen-ai

Chapter: 1 -Like a Hot Chocolate-

Pairing: Ryouga x Reno (ViViD)

* * *

><p>Just for fun, don't be mad~ Just a fiction not the reality~<p>

~O*~O*~O*~O*~

Seorang pemuda jangkung berambut cokelat keemasan tengah duduk diam memandangi jendela kelasnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada sesosok pemuda yang sedang berlari di bawah siraman matahari sore. Namanya Ryouga, salah satu bintang klub Atletik bidang lari.

Reno -pemuda berambut keemasan- masih tetap duduk di sana, di bangku kelasnya. Ia masih enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. Reno tersenyum kecil saat Ryouga dimarahi oleh salah seorang senior. Dan sesekali mengehela nafas waktu Ryouga memperburuk rekor larinya.

"Lho, Reno-san? Kenapa masih di sini?" Tanya sebuah suara yang membuat Reno terlonjak kaget.

"H, Hizaki-sensei. Ah, saya... sedang tidak ingin pulang dulu." Jawab Reno gelagapan.

Hizaki, guru berparas cantik dengan dandanan ala perempuan mendekati Reno dengan pandangan menyelidik. Hizaki memang guru yang tegas namun lembut. Ia adalah wali kelas Reno dan Ryouga. Yup, Reno dan Ryouga berada di kelas yang sama.

"Benarkah? Apa orangtua-mu tidak khawatir?"

"Saya tidak tinggal dengan orangtua. Orangtua saya ada di desa ^^a" ucap Reno ringan.

"Ah, begitukah? Lalu siapa yang akan datang mengambil rapotmu?" tanya Hizaki.

"Saya sensei ^^a" jawab Reno seadanya.

"Baiklah tidak masalah. Kau siswa yang rajin lagipula nilamu juga tidak ada yang jelek. Kurasa orangtuamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu." Komentar Hizaki.

"Ahaha begitulah."

"Jadi, apa alasan SEBENARNYA kau tidak pulang Reno-san? ^^" tanya Hizaki dengan penuh penekanan.

'glek'

"E, etto.. sebenarnya... Ada seseorang yang saya sukai.. dan.. err.. saya sedang memerhatikannya." Akhirnya Reno mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

"Kuhahaha! Kenapa tidak bilang sejak tadi sih? Aku hanya ingin tahu soal siswaku saja. Kau bebas bercerita padaku Reno-san~ Jadi, memangnya siapa dia?" Tanya Hizaki sambil tertawa ringan.

Ia segera mengambil tempat di depan bangku Reno membuat pemuda itu terpaksa melayani obrolan yang membuatnya membuka kartunya sendiri.

Reno bercerita banyak hal. Ia menyukai Ryouga sejak kelas satu SMA. Itu terjadi ketika Reno yang ceroboh menjatuhkan buku-buku perpustakaan dan membuat gaduh seisi ruangan. Dan saat itu Ryouga datang membantu Reno dan membuat pemuda itu lepas dari semprot amarah Mana-sensei yah, meski Mana-sensei tidak pernah bicara, tapi tatapannya sungguh mengintimidasi.

"S, saya menjijikan ya?" ucap Reno lirih.

.

.

'puk'

Dengan lembut wali kelas cantik itu menepuk pelan kepala Reno dan menggeleng tanda tidak setuju dengan apa yang Reno katakan tadi.

"Kenapa menjijikan? Cinta tidak ada yang menjijikan. Aku juga berpacaran dengan guru di sini lho. Dan dia juga laki-laki." Aku Hizaki sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"EEEH? H, HONTOU NI? Siapa?" Tanya Reno tidak percaya.

"Kau tahu Kamijo-sensei?"

"NANI? G, guru musik itu? Yang narsis itu?"

"E, eng.. yah dia memang narsis minta ampun... Tapi dengan sedikit perhatian kecil darinya aku jatuh hati padanya ^_^v" ucap Hizaki sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Perhatian.. Kecil..." ulang Reno sambil berpikir.

"Ya! Cobalah dengan perhatian kecil. Mulai menyapanya, atau membantunya jika ia kesulitan, apapun itu!" jelas Hizaki bangga.

"Atau..." sambung Hizaki.

"Atau apa?"

"Atau jadilah 'penggemar rahasia' kalau kau masih malu. Berikan hadiah-hadiah kecil. Urusan diterima atau tidak itu nanti saja. Berusahalah dulu." Saran Hizaki.

"Terima kasih Hizaki-sensei!" balas Reno semangat.

"Yup! Sama-sama ^^ semoga berhasil Reno-san~"

Setelah pembicaraan itu berakhir Reno bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya dan pulang ke rumah. Dalam hati ia tengah berpikir apa yang akan dia berikan besok pada Ryouga.

.

.

.

-_**Tomorrow**_-

.

.

.

Ryouga baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah namun sudah disambut banyak sekali ucapan 'selamat pagi' dari orang yang dikenalnya maupun tidak dikenalnya. Ryouga memang cukup populer jadi tidak heran jika ia banyak disukai siswa. Selain supel, ia juga cukup berbakat dalam bidang olahraga.

Ryouga memasuki gedung sekolahnya dan mulai membuka lokernya. Gerakannya terhenti saat matanya menemukan sebuah benda putih yang asing di dalam lokernya.

'_surat?_' batinnya.

Ia mengambil kertas putih berbungkus amplop itu. setelah memakai sepatu sekolah, ia beranjak pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

-_**class**_-

.

.

.

Kelas sudah cukup ramai dengan beberapa siswa dan siswi asyik bercengkrama dan bahkan pacaran. Tapi sebenarnya pemandangan seorang siswa merangkul pinggang siswa lainnya dengan mesra sudah bukan hal yang luar biasa lagi.

Reno, pemuda itu duduk dengan tegang saat Ryouga masuk dengan membawa amplop miliknya. Ia pura-pura membetulkan kacamatanya dan menulis di atas buku 'khususnya'. Buku yang berisi kumpulan puisi buatannya.

"Wah, dapat darimana?" tanya Nao pada Ryouga.

"Loker. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya."

"Surat cinta kali." Timpal Ko-ki.

"Bisa jadi. Aku buka dulu deh." Saran Ryouga pada dirinya sendiri.

Isi surat itu adalah sebuah puisi yang manis tapi tidak berlebihan. Puisi yang seperti coklat panas. Menghangatkan hati dan manis. Ketiga pemuda itu membaca semua kata-kata yang ditulis Reno. Mereka terpana. Sungguh isi puisi itu sangat manis.

"Hei, siapapun yang menulis puisi ini ia benar-benar seorang penulis yang sangat hebat!" puji Ko-ki.

"Ya! Aku setuju. Kata-katanya manis sekali!~ ^^ kau beruntung Ryo!" timpal Nao

"Tapi bagaimana jika yang mengirim laki-laki?" komentar Ko-ki.

.

.

'deg'

Mendengarnya Reno segera memasang telinga untuk mendengar jawaban Ryouga. Ia sangat takut, takut bila Ryouga membenci siapa pengirim surat itu bila ia tahu bahwa si pengirim adalah seorang LAKI-LAKI.

"Yah, aku akan berterima kasih padanya atas puisi ini. dan kalau boleh aku ingin mendapatkannya lagi." Jawab Ryouga sambil tersenyum lembut.

"….." Reno terdiam mendengar jawaban Ryouga.

"Meski ia lelaki?" tanya Ko-ki.

"Ya gitu deh..." Jawab Ryouga mengangkat bahu membuat Reno sedikit merunduk sedih.

Namun Reno tidak menyerah begitu saja. Sejak kejadian itu, tiap minggu Ryouga akan menemukan sepucuk surat berisi puisi. Entah itu puisi ceria, puisi yang manis, puisi yang romantis, ada juga ketika Ryouga sedih puisi yang diterimanya menghantarkan kata-kata penyemangat.

Ryouga heran, bagaimana orang ini tahu apa mood-nya hari itu. Maka suatu hari ia memutuskan untuk datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk melihat siapa pelaku manis yang memberinya puisi itu.

~O*~O*~O*~O*~

Hari Senin pun datang. Seperti rencana, Ryouga datang sangat pagi. Sekolah mulai pukul 8 tapi ia sudah datang di sekolah pukul 7. Tepat saat Ryouga bersembunyi di balik loker-loker siswa, datanglah sosok itu. sosok teman sekelas Ryouga. Reno yang berseragam rapi dan berkacamata kotak seperti biasanya. Hari ini ia memakai piercing-nya. Ryouga baru tahu kalau Reno menindik bibir dan telinganya.

Reno menoleh kesana kemari. Memastikan semuanya aman dan tidak ada yang melihat. Kali ini ia membawa sebuah bunga dan surat itu. Dan kali ini juga ia membawa dua buah amplop. Satu berwarna putih seperti biasa dan satu lagi berwarna cokelat tua sewarna dengan kayu pohon. Reno membuka loker itu dan menaruh tiga barang itu ke dalamnya. Pemuda itu mengatupkan kedua tanganya seolah berdoa dan tersenyum lembut sambil meninggalkan loker itu menuju lokernya sendiri.

Setelah memastikan Reno pergi, Ryouga berlagak baru datang. Ia membuka loker itu dan mengambil ketiga barang tadi. Ia berlari kecil menuju kelas dan mendapati kelas berlabel 2-3 itu kosong tidak ada yang menghuni. Kecuali.. Seorang pemuda cantik yang serius dengan buku 'khusus'-nya.

"Reno." Panggil Ryouga membuat Reno tersentak kaget dan takut saat melihat Ryouga membawa surat-surat dan bunga itu.

"A, ada apa Ryou-kun?" balas Reno mencoba bersikap se-normal mungkin.

"Apa kau tahu, kira-kira siapa yang memeberikan ini semua padaku?" tanya Ryouga pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Entahlah… Aku tidak tahu.. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Setiap minggu selama dua bulan ini aku terus dikirimi surat berisi puisi."

"Puisi?"

"Ya puisi. Kadang bahasanya manis, kadang romantis, kadang juga bersemangat.." Jelas Ryouga sambil memainkan surat di tangannya.

"Lalu, apa kau merasa… Terganggu?" tanya Reno takut-takut.

"Hm, tidak. Tapi penasaran. Dan … sepertinya tadi aku melihat sosok yang menaruh ini di lokerku." Jawab Ryouga dengan nada kecurigaan yang dibuat-buat.

"E, eh? Benarkah?"

"Ya. Hei, ini bunga apa?" tanya Ryouga menunjukkan sebuket kecil bunga tadi.

"Itu bunga Akasia.. Wow, cantik sekali.."

"Ya, _kireii _(cantik)… Apa ada artinya?"

"Bunga selalu memiliki arti Ryou-kun ^^" jelas Reno.

"Jelaskan arti bunga ini, Reno." Pinta Ryouga.

Keadaan mendadak menjadi canggung dan sepi. Reno yang tahu arti bunga itu tak berani membuka mulut. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa Ryouga ada di sana mengawasi lokernya, mencari tahu siapa penggemar rahasianya itu.

"Reno, jawab aku." Paksa Ryouga sambil meraih dagu Reno membuat pemuda itu terpaksa bertatapan langsung dengan mata _hazel_ Ryouga.

"C, cinta. Cinta yang terpendam Ryou-kun. Penggemar rahasiamu memendam cinta yang dalam padamu…." Jawab Reno merona.

"Reno. Aku tahu lho siapa yang memberikan bunga itu. dan… Aku sudah membaca surat ini" ucap Ryou sambil menunjukkan surat beramplop cokelat.

"O, oh ya?"

"Mau kubacakan?" tantang Ryouga melepas tangannya dari dagu Reno.

"Bukan urusanku." Kilah Reno membuang muka.

"_Dear Ryouga. _

_Aku telah mengagumimu selama setahun. Dan aku bersyukur aku dapat mengenalmu. Aku harap kau sadar aku ada di sini. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan beberapa kalimat. Jangan menyerah Ryou-kun. Aku yakin kau akan menang diperlombaan atletik nanti. Dan aku ingin menyatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu._" Ryouga mengakhiri kata-katanya.

Wajah Reno sudah benar-benar memerah bagai kepiting rebus saat Ryouga membacakan surat itu. Ryouga menarik sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia berlutut di sisi Reno membuat pemuda itu lagi-lagi bertemu wajah dengannya. Ia menarik tubuh Reno hingga jatuh menimpa dirinya.

"R, Ryou-kun?" Tanya Reno kaget.

"Aku mencintaimu Reno. Aku tahu kau yang memberiku semua ini. Aku tahu kaulah yang selalu memperhatikanku saat ekskul. Dan aku tahu kalau aku sudah jatuh hati denganmu sejak setahun yang lalu." Aku Ryouga sambil membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Reno.

"A, aku yang seharusnya berkata begitu… Aku menyukai Ryou-kun sejak Ryou-kun menolongku membereskan buku di perpustakaan. Aku suka saat Ryou-kun tersenyum… Dan aku sangat suka saat Ryou-kun mengajakku bicara. Aku sangat senang.." kata Reno lirih sambil menangis pelan.

"Kenapa menangis Reno?.."

"Aku bahagia. Hanya itu…"

"Hm… M, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Ryouga malu-malu. Reno memeluk Ryouga seerat mungkin.

"YA! Aku mau!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata perjanjian, mereka menautkan bibir mereka bersama…

~End~

Next Story: "My Lovely Idol!"

Pair: Aoi-Uruha


	2. Chapter 2: My Lovely Idol!

Title: Love & Truth

Author: Akihito Kouyoshima ft. BlacKaitani_Rosary

Disclaimer: PSco (ex. Miyavi), under code, but OC, story and setting is mine and BlacKaitani_Rosary

Warning: OOC, Shonen-ai

Chapter: 2 –My Lovely Idol!-

Pairing: Aoi x Uruha (the GazettE)

Just for fun, don't be mad~ Just a fiction not the reality~

* * *

><p>~O*~O*~O*~O*~<p>

_I will walk together to future not promised to yet  
>It keeps walking together to the future which you are...<em>

Sang vokalis pirang dan _chubby_ menyelesaikan lirik lagu terkahirnya. Keempat anggota band itu turun dari panggung dengan keringat berucucuran. Di depan panggung seorang pemuda lain berparas cantik dengan rambut pirang terpaku sesaat. Ia mengagumi 'Aoi' sejak band-nya debut. Mata cokelat miliknya menangkap sosok Aoi yang tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Ia ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya Aoi itu..

.

.

~O*~O*~O*~O*~

.

.

Uruha Takashima, seorang siswa SMA Peace Smile. Ia berjalan riang menuju sekolahnya dengan headset tergantung di kedua telinga ber-piercing'nya. Uruha tersenyum sumingrah saat iPod-nya memutar lagu itu, lagu yang dimainkan oleh the GazettE.

_I will walk together to future not promised to yet  
>It keeps walking together to the future which you are..<em>

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo Uru!" Sapa Ryouga hangat.

"Pagi- EHH? Kalian pacaran?" tanya Uruha kaget melihat Ryouga merengkuh pinggang Reno.

"I, iya." Jawab Reno dengan wajah memerah padam.

"Tadi pagi aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Lalu dia menerimaku." Jelas Ryouga senang.

"WAH~ Selamat ya ^^ semoga langgeng!" seru Uruha senang.

Bel telah berbunyi nyaring. Saat Miyavi-sensei datang, di belakangnya mengeekor seorang siswa kelas 2-3 berambut hitam acak-acakan.

"SHIROYAMA!" marah Meev saat mengetahui dirinya tidak sendirian memasuki kelas itu.

"E, ya sensei?" balas 'Shiroyama' inosen.

"Berdiri di lorong sana!" perintah Meev.

Shiroyama Yuu, adalah salah satu siswa yang cukup bermasalah di SMA PS. Ia adalah pemilik point pelanggaran tertinggi se-SMA. Entah apapun aktivitas luar sekolahnya, tiap minggu ia akan selalu membolos. Entah dua kali atau tiga kali. Masuk sekolah pun ia akan datang terlambat atau mepet seperti hari ini. Banyak siswa yang bilang ia bisa naik kelas hanya karena faktor keberuntungan.

Sejak kelas satu, Uruha selalu menjadi sasaran kejahilan Shiroyama. Entah menyembunyikan bekal atau mencoret-coret tangan pemuda cantik itu. Karena Uruha cukup tidak peka, ia hanya mengira Shiroyama hanya mempermainkannya. Tapi menurut Reno yang peka, Shiroyama mencari perhatian.

"Huh rasain." Ejek Uruha pelan.

"Ehem, Takashima! Jangan mengobrol saat pelajaran! Berdiri di lorong sana!" Perintah Miyavi.

"E, eee? B, baiklah.." balas Uruha menuruti apa kata sensei-nya itu.

.

.

-_**lo****rong**_-

.

.

"Wah wah, anak teladan juga bisa disetrap ya?" ejek Shiroyama.

"Diam kau gurame. Ini semua gara-gara kamu juga." Balas Uruha kesal.

"Gara-gara aku? Apa salahku memang?"

"Pokoknya gara-gara kamu!" seru Uruha menjulurkan lidah.

"Apaan sih, paha."

"Namaku Uruha! U-RU-HA! Bukan PAHA!"

"Pokoknya paha ya paha!"

"YUU SHIROYAMA! URUHA TAKASHIMA! Kalian benar-benar tidak bisa diam! Sana menghadap wali kelas kalian!" perintah Miyavi kesal.

'Meev kalo ngamuk serem.' Batin keduanya bersama.

Akhirnya demi menenangkan 'kuda ngamuk' *dibunuh Meev*, Uruha dan Shiroyama pergi keruang yang mulia Hizaki, wali kelas sedang duduk tenang di ruang wakil kepala sekolah. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya saat melihat dua anak didiknya memasuki ruang itu.

"Lho, Takashima? Ada apa?" tanya Hizaki heran.

"Yahhh Sensei ih! Masa cuma Pa- Eh, Uruha yang ditanyain?~ =3=" protes Shiroyama tidak terima.

"Soalnya Shiroyama sudah kebanyakan menghadap Hizaki-sensei." Jawab Uruha ringan.

"Tuh Takashima sudah menjawab. Sensei sampai bosan denganmu. Hampir tiap hari bertemu." Timpal Hizaki. Alhasil Shiroyama ngambek.

"Siwak siwak siwak! (ngambek ngambek ngambek!)" seru Shiroyama.

"Ahahaha sudahlah, ayo duduk dulu~ ceritakan kenapa kalian sampai disuruh menghadap sensei." Perintah Hizaki tegas membuat keduanya duduk di kursi yang terletak tepat di depan meja kerja Hizaki.

Uruha mulai bercerita kenapa dia bisa sampai disetrap di luar. Begitu juga dengan Shiroyama. Cerita mereka diselingi dengan candaan dari Hizaki-sensei dan terkadang juga ada agrumen kecil oleh Uruha dan Shiroyama.

Tak terasa pelajaran Miyavi-sensei sudah selesai. Keduanya kembali ke kelas dan pamit pada Hizaki. Hizaki memang seorang wali kelas yang baik untuk di ajak bicara. Senakal apapun Shiroyama di depan HIzaki ia akan menjadi anak baik dan penurut.

Pelajaran setelah Miyavi adalah pelajaran musik. Pelajaran yang paling di sukai Uruha dan Shiroyama. Pengajarnya adalah Kamijo dan Teru. Semua siswa kelas 2-3 segera bersiap menuju ruang musik yang cukup jauh. Karena Shiroyama dan Uruha datang terlambat, terpaksa mereka ditinggal oleh semua anak.

"Uh, Reno jahat! Aku ditinggal!" rutuk Uruha sambil mengeluarkan buku.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh paha! Kau tidak sendirian. Lihat? masih ada aku!" Ucap Shiroyama menepuk kepala Uruha dengan buku saat itu mereka terdiam sampai pulang.

.

.

.

**_-_**_**Skip**_-

.

.

.

Langit yang tadinya mendung telah memutuskan untuk menurunkan titik-titik air yang membasahi permukaan bumi. Di depan sekolah, berdirilah seorang pemuda cantik yang tengah menggerutu pelan.

"Ah! Bagaimana aku bisa pulang tepat waktu kalau begini caranya?" sesalnya.

Meski Uruha tinggal sendirian ia tetap ingin pulang secepatnya agar bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Ia menyesal karena tidak sempat membawa payung. Alhasil ia harus menunggu sampai hujan berhenti dan itu akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

Uruha yang sedang bad mood mengambil iPod-nya dan menyetel lagu the GazettE. Ia mengambil tempat di salah satu bangku dan duduk dengan tenang menunggu berhentinya hujan. Uruha memejamkan matanya dan menikmati alunan musik yang dimainkan the GazettE. Lagi-lagi lagu itu. Cassis. Lagu dimana Aoi memetikkan gitarnya dengan indah.

Namun sebuah suara gitar yang lain masuk ke dalam telinganya. Uruha mematikan iPod-nya dan mulai mencari sumber suara itu. Ia meninggalkan tasnya dan berlari menembus hujan.

'_Kenapa?_'

'_Kenapa petikan gitar ini begitu mirip dengan permainannya?_' batin Uruha.

Ia terus berlari mencari sumber itu. Akhirnya bagian solo dari lagu cassis dimainkan oleh orang itu. Uruha merasa ia sudah dekat. Ia memeprcepat langkahnya dan menemukan sosok itu. seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di bawah ayunan di halaman belakang sekolah. Kakinya dilipat hingga tidak menyentuh tanah. Di pangkuannya ada sebuah gitar akustik warna hitam dengan aksen putih. Pemuda itu tidak tampak kebasahan oleh hujan karena atap ayunan itu melindunginya.

"Aoi..." Tanpa sadar Uruha memanggil pemuda itu dengan sebutan 'Aoi'.

"Ng?... U, Uruha?" Panggil pemuda itu. Uruha tersentak kaget dan mendapati bahwa orang yang ada di depannya bukanlah Aoi melainkan Shiroyama Yuu.

"S, Shiroyama!" balas Uruha dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih?" sergah Shiroyama meletakkan gitar-nya begitu saja. Ia melepas jaketnya dan memeberikannya pada Uruha agar pemuda itu tidak kedinginan.

"Kau bisa sakit! Sana masuk ke dalam! Aku akan menyusul!" perintah Shiroyama gemas.

Entah kenapa Uruha menuruti perintah itu ia berlari ke dalam sekolah. Shiroyama mengikutinya hingga mereka berada di tempat yang sama.

"Yah, gitarku basah deh." Komentar Shiroyama sambil mengelap gitarnya dengan sapu tangan.

"M, maaf.." balas Uruha lirih. Shiroyama menengok dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Ngapain sih lari-lari di tengah hujan begitu? Kau bisa sakit tahu." Marah Shiroyama.

"I, iya.. Ma-"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Uruha limbung ke depan dan jatuh dalam dekapan Shiroyama. Shiroyama yang kaget reflek menangkap tubuh itu dan menggendongnya.

_**Uru's POV**_

Aku merasakan tubuhku melayang tak menyentuh tanah. Tangan siapa ini?... Aroma ini…. Aku kenal betul dengan Aroma ini.. Aroma Aoi the GazettE.. Aku tahu.. saat itu akulah yang berada paling dekat dengannya.. Aoi.. Apakah.. Kamu- memang Aoi?..

_**End of Uruha's POV**_

Shiroyama membawa Uruha ke mobilnya. Ia segera memacu mobilnya melewati pertokoan. Ia tidak tahu dimana Uruha tinggal jadi ia membawanya ke apartment-nya sendiri. Shiroyama memang tinggal sendirian. Meski begitu ia masih dibiayai oleh orangtua-nya yang tinggal di luar negri. Sesampainya di apartment itu, satpam setia Shiroyama menyapanya dan sedikit kaget dengan keadaan Shiroyama yang bahas kuyub ditambah dengan Uruha yang dibawanya di punggung.

.

.

.

-_**Aoi's Room**_-

.

.

.

Suhu tubuh Uruha meningkat sepertinya ia demam. Beberapa kali ia mengigau nama yang sama.

"A, Aoi.."

Shiroyama menengok pada pemuda itu. Ia beranjak dari sofa kecil di dalam kamarnya dan beralih ke Uruha yang terbaring lemah. Mengecup kening Uruha dengan lembut dan pebuh kasih sayang. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sejak bertemu dengan Uruha enam bulan yang lalu ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Uruha yang ceria, Uruha yang lembut dan baik hati.

~O*~O*~O*~O*~

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Uruha bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sebentar dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa ini bukan di rumahnya. Ia mulai panik dan gelisah. Ia mencari siapapun yang ada di rumah ini. Ia bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidur. Namun sesaat keseimbangannya menurun dan ia jatuh ke lantai.

"Hei! Kau ini masih lemah! jangan berdiri-berdiri!" seru sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"S, Shiroyama-kun?" pekik Uruha saat menyadari Shiroyama menopang tubuhnya hingga tidak jadi menyentuh lantai berkarpet abu-abu.

"Tidurlah dulu Uruha."

"Ini dimana?" tanya Uruha linglung.

"Ini di apartemen-ku. Tadi setelah kau pingsan aku membawamu kemari karena tidak tahu rumahmu. Maaf, aku menggantikan bajumu tadi." Jelas Shiroyama diikuti blushing berat.

'_damn, he is hot._' Umpat Shiroyama.

"UAPAAAA? Shiro mesum!" seru Uruha sambil melempar bantal sekeras-kerasnya.

"A, aww! Maaf Uru! Aku tidak mau kau sakit bodoh!" balas Shiroyama.

Uruha berhenti melempar bantal-bantal yang ada di sekitarnya dan terdiam. Shiroyama? Orang yang selalu jahil dan dibencinya itu tidak ingin dia sakit?

"Apa kau mengigau Shiro?" tanya Uruha tidak yakin.

"T, tentu saja aku sadar! Sudahlah, lupakan!" Jawab Shiroyama malu.

Uruha merasakan wajahnya memanas. Entah mengapa ia merasakan perasaan aneh ini. perasaan bahagia ketika tahu Shiroyama mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ah, di luar masih badai. Menurut ramalan cuaca tidak akan reda sampai malam. Bagaimana?" tanya Shiroyama memecah keheningan.

"..." Uruha tidak menjawab malah melamun.

"Uruha!" panggil Shiroyama.

"E,eh maaf! Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Fuh! Bagaimana , kau mau menginap di sini?" tanya Shiroyama dengan wajah benar-benar memerah.

"A, ah apa boleh buat.. Baiklah aku akan menginap."

Akhirnya malam itu Uruha terpaksa menginap dan benar saja badai tidak reda meski malam sudah sangat larut.

-_**00.20**_-

Uruha meringkuk di atas tempat tidur sambil menutupi telinganya. Ia sangat takut dengan badai apalagi dengan petir.

.

.

**DHUAARR!**

.

.

"WUAAA!" Uruha berteriak kencang saat petir menampakkan kilatanya.

Shiroyama berlari menuju kamarnya dan mendapati Uruha sudah meringkuk ketakutan di bawah selimut. Ia menarik selimut itu dan duduk di sisi Uruha.

"J, jangan lihat aku!" seru Uruha.

"K, kenapa sih?" tanya Shiroyama bingung.

"A, aku takut dengan petir! Jangan lihat aku! Aku menjijikan!" jawab Uruha setengah berteriak.

Shiroyama tidak mengindahkan perkataan Uruha. Ia mendirukan dirinya dan memeluk erat pinggang Uruha dari belakang. Shiroyama tidak peduli dengan penolakan Uruha ia malah semakin mengencangkan pelukannya saat mendengar isakan Uruha.

"Aku tidak menganggapmu menjijikan kok. Aku juga dulu takut dengan petir. Laki-laki juga manusia, bisa merasakan takut." Ujar Shiroyama lembut.

Uruha berhenti terisak. Entah kenapa meski petir menyambar, ia tidak takut sama sekali. Ia bingung. Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta pada Shiroyama? Kenapa orang ini begitu mirip dengan Aoi?

"Hei, siapa itu Aoi?" Tanya Shiroyama membuat Uruha dapat merasakan nafas hangat pemuda itu menerpa leher jenjangnya.

"Aoi itu.. Nama personil band.." Jawab Uruha malu-malu

'_Hm, apa dugaanku benar?_'

"Band?"

"Iya. the GazettE. Dia adalah gitaris.. dan.. Kurasa dia mirip denganmu.." kata Uruha pelan.

"Ngefans dong kamu sama dia?" tanya Shiroyama sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Uruha.

"E, eh aku bukan hanya menyukai.. Aku... Jatuh cinta padanya." Aku Uruha malu.

"Apa kau tahu, Aoi lahir tanggal 20 Maret?"

"Ya aku tahu."

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku tahu semua tentang Aoi?" tanya Shiroyama lembut.

Uruha membalikan badannya tidak percaya. Ia menatap dalam-dalam mata Shiroyama. Ia tidak melihat satu pun kebohongan di dalam mata itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Nama asli Ruki adalah Takanori Matsumoto, benar kan?" ucap Shiroyama membuat Uruha semakin penasaran.

"Y, ya."

"Nama asli si bassist, Reita adalah Suzuki Akira. Lalu nama asli si drummer Kai adalah Yutaka Uke."

"C,cukup Shiroyama apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" tanya Uruha.

"Aku belum puas Uru ^^~ Aoi, si gitaris tidak punya makanan yang tidak dia sukai, Aoi juga pandai dalam renang dan _surfing_ *kenyataan XD*. Apa semua yang kuucapkan ini benar?"

"Iyaaaaa Shirooo! Semua itu benaar apa intinya sih?" Uruha benar-benar gemas sekarang.

"Pertanyaan terakhir. Uruha, nama asli Aoi apa?" tanya Shiroyama.

"Ti, tidak tahu. Aoi tidak pernah memberitahu nama aslinya.."

"Shiroyama Yuu." Ungkap Shiroyama.

"HAH?"

"Nama asli Aoi ada Shiroyama Yuu, Uruha. Aoi adalah aku. Aku adalah si gitaris the GazettE, Aoi!" Aku Shiroyama sambil menempelkan keningnya di kening Uruha.

"J, jangan mempermainkanku Shiroyama!" pekik Uruha tidak percaya.

"Percayalah Uruha. Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau percaya padaku?" tanya Shiroyama serius.

"M, mainkanlah lagu _Cassis_. Dengan sempurna." Perintah Uruha setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Shiroyama beranjak dari kasur dan mengambil gitar hitamnya. Dimainkannya nada demi nada dengan sempurna hanya untuk membuat Uruha percaya. Mata Uruha terbuka lebar. Ia tahu sosok itu. Ia tahu yang tengah memainkan gitar itu adalah Aoi, sang gitaris the GazettE! Uruha memeluk leher Shiroyama dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perbatasan leher Shiroyama.

"Apa sekarang kau mengerti Uruha?" tanya Shiroyama lembut. Uruha mengangguk pelan.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan pada-"

"Aku mencintaimu Uruha.. Sejak enam bulan lalu kita bertemu di kelas yang sama, aku tak menyangka kau adalah fans-ku.. Aku sangat bahagia kau ada di depan panggung menatapku dengan lekat." Potong Shiroyama. Uruha terdiam mematung.

"Uruha Takashima. Maukah kau.. Menjadi kekasihku?" lanjut Shiroyama dengan pandangan _gentle_.

"A, aku mau.. Aoi-kun." jawab Uruha pelan.

Shiroyama meletakkan gitarnya begitu saja dan merengkuh pemuda cantik di depannya. Ia menciumi wajah Uruha dengan penuh kasih sayang. Meski masih terasa demam Uruha, tidak akan membuat mereka berhenti mengekspresikan cinta masing-masing..

~End~

Next: "Behind the Mask"

Pair: Tero (Vidoll x OC)


End file.
